Tales of the Wanderer - Revival
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: It had been five years since the Battle of Beacon in which Jaune Arc left his friends and family behind to seek vengeance on the one who took Pyrrha away from him. But his life takes a rather unexpected turn, one that could turn the tide of his soul. This is Tales of the Wanderer – Revival.
Tales of The Wanderer - Revival

It had been five years since the Battle of Beacon in which Jaune Arc left his friends and family behind to seek vengeance on the one who took Pyrrha away from him. But his life takes a rather unexpected turn, one that could turn the tide of his soul. This is Tales of the Wanderer – Revival

 **This announcement is to let you know that as a thank you for being patient with me and allowing me to heal my heart. I have decided to gift you all, my fans, with a new chapter for Rising of an Arc, as well as two new Stories titled the Remnant Knight and Tales of the Wanderer – Revival**

 **Thank you all for being so patient and stay tuned for more chapters of you favourite stories, coming soon...hopefully**

* * *

Chapter I: The Broken Man

* * *

Loud Crashes and gunshots echoed into the night, as a small tavern erupted in shouts and violent screams. The sounds grew louder as the fighting continued to resonate in the area before the large front window was smashed from the inside out and a finely dressed man went tumbling across the road. The fire erupted from the tavern as the streets were illuminated by the orange blaze as a dark hooded man calmly walked out of the burning building and glared at the cowering man.

The finely dressed man gasped as he grunted and groaned in pain while desperately trying to crawl away from his burning establishment. His eyes wide in fear as he continued to try to flee from whatever was attacking him as the sounds of footsteps caught his ears, which caused him to scramble faster on his hands and knees.

A loud gunshot resonated in the desolate street, as the man screamed in pain and held his bleeding knee, dragging it helplessly across the ground as a trail of blood trailed behind him. The footsteps grew louder as the gravel crunched and groaned under each step. A rough hand grasped his shoulder, as the stranger flipped the injured man on his back, before yanking him up and brought him face to face with the hooded figure.

The man before him was draped in a pitch-black cloak with the inside as red as blood. He also wore dark grey cargo pants, brown combat boots with scratched and dented shin guards protecting his legs. Around his waist, he had a dark brown utility built with multiple ammo pouches and two holsters on his legs.

He wore a blood red skintight shirt, with dark brown fingerless gloves and his left arm covered in a bronze like armor that went from his shoulder to his wrist. Over the shirt, he wore a dented and battered white metal chest plate that covered his chest with a symbol of two yellow crescents covering a small shield and spear.

On his back were three sword based weapons, one was a familiar sword with a blue handle and golden hilt encased in a pure white sheath, while the other blade was pitch black with a dark red handle and bronze metal hilt. The last blade was a large broadsword, with a strange dial in the center of the blade with what looked like multi-colored dust in the receptacle. Cold blue eyes looked down on him, as they seemed to burn themselves into the frightened man.

"Hei Xiong or as the scum like to call you 'Junior'...you're a very long way from home now aren't you? Can't say I really blame you, now that Vale's basically turned into a living hell...something you had a little hand in I believe, didn't you?" he grinned darkly as the man struggled against the man's grip.

"L-Look man, I-I had nothing to do w-!" a meaty thwack sounded in the street as the man struck Junior with the butt of a black handgun.

"Now that is bullshit and you know it. Vale fell because you gave information on every Dust Shipment to Roman, who then stole it for the White Fang and then they used it to launch an invasion against Beacon all while being manipulated by...her. I'm not an idiot you crook, I can see the pattern," he said as the man flinched at the realization that he was caught.

"I know that you've spent the last three years hiding from them in this dump, because you're afraid that they'll come seeking revenge for being manipulated like that," he said as Junior cowered in fear of the enraged man.

"But really, it's not you they want, it's 'her' that they really want. And they'll come after you to find her...am I right?" the man said with a dark and venom filled voice, that made Junior shiver in fear.

The hooded man then grabbed his tie as he dragged Junior over to the lamppost. A loud metal clang echoed as Junior's head slammed against the metal post, before the gun was placed under his chin and the hooded man's cold eyes glared into him.

"But before they can get their hands on you, I figured it was best that I find you first because you're going to tell me where I can find her if not..." he placed the barrel further under his chin as he cocked back the hammer.

"Well, I'm not going to let them have you in one piece, so I'd start talking right about now. Unless you want to try my patience any further!" he growled as the man cowered in fear.

"I-I don't know where she is, I-I swears! No one does! It's like she just vanished from the face of the earth! Argh!" another meaty thwack followed by blood and teeth decorating the street as the hooded man bashed his gun against Junior's skull.

"I really hate the fact that you're lying Junior, you know where she is and you're going to tell me, or else the streets get a lovely new coat of paint called hint of brain" he cocked back the hammer as Junior began to sob uncontrollably.

"You have until the count of ten, one...nine!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled out as the man stopped his game of beat up Junior and turned to see a line of men, roughly seven of them in total, dressed like Junior and armed with hatchets and rifles.

"Put down the boss, or we will open fire!" one of the henchmen yelled as they pointed their weapons at the strange hooded man. Junior grinned at the sight of his goon's as he felt a small fraction of confidence swell in his chest.

"Y-You heard them, put me down and I might just let you-!" he was punched in the stomach as the henchmen flinched in shock before the man dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. The men looked back in shock, as the hooded man simply knocked out their boss and dropped him like a rag doll. But before they could fire their weapons the mysterious man spoke.

"...Are you going to kill me?"

The henchmen looked confused at this, as they shared a glance between themselves. "What?" the head henchmen said as the man turned his head slightly in the direction of the man, but still had his face obscured by the darkness of his hood.

"I said 'are you going to kill me?' Because I really hope you can, but if not..." the man repeated as he looked back to the men.

" **...I am going to be really disappointed,"** he said with cold and emotionless eyes that sent a wave of fear into the men. The men growled as they primed their weapons and aimed at the man.

"Open fire!" the leader yelled as they fired at the man, each bullet sailing through the air, only to shot straight through the man, who had vanished from plain sight.

"WHAT!"

A flash of steel and a spray of blood littered the air, as a meaty thump hit the ground and the man's head rolled in front of Junior's feet. The men screamed in shock as the hooded man stood behind the beheaded henchmen and between the terrified men.

He held in his hand the blue handled sword that was now lined with the henchmen's blood as with a simple slash, the blood that once lined the blade was thrown away and splattered across the ground. They suddenly flinched back as a dark presence seemed to encircle the man's form as he turned his head back slowly to reveal cold blue eyes, which almost seemed to glow within the darkness of his hood.

"G-Get him!" the other man yelled as they quickly charged at the man, only for him to lean back from one attack and sliced the henchman in half.

He used his sword to deflect a hatchet that was aimed at his chest, pushed the blade axe away from him, drew forth a large pistol and shot the man point blank in the chest. The man's body flew away from the hooded man as he spun around and unloaded two more shots from his pistol, bodies shredded and ripped apart by the large calibre round shot from the gun. Blood flying and dancing in the air as the hooded man seemed to blur between the violence, slicing and shooting anyone that stood in his path. All while Junior looked on in horror as his man were systematically torn apart by the strange hooded man.

And then as quickly as it began, it was over, with the ground stained with the blood of the foolish. The fire of the burning tavern cast a dark shadow over the man as Junior stared in fear of the silhouette of the hooded man, whose cold blue eyes glared into his soul. The man then sheathed his sword as he kneeled down to the crippled man and glared at him.

"Now..." Junior flinched as the man spoke to him, "Are going to tell me where she is, or are you going to join your friends over there?" the man said as he pointed his thumb to the pile of dismembered corpses, that now stained the ground with a river of blood. His attention was brought back to the man as cold empty eyes stared back at him.

" **What's it going to be?"**

Junior had never been so scared in his entire life; nothing had ever come so close to the man that stood before him. Not the White Fang that hunted him down, not the Grimm that tore apart his bar in Vale, not even the Twins when they would find out that he would take money from the till and spend it on the races. But this man...this man before him, terrified him. It was as if he was staring at the devil himself, and was waiting to see if he would harvest his soul or send him into the fiery pits of hell itself?

Please let Monty have mercy on his soul...

Swallowing his fear he held up his hands, "Now-Now look, I don't know she is, I swear to Monty..." the man reached back for his sword before Junior raised his arms in defence. "But-but I can tell you who would!" he pleaded as the man stopped, but kept his hand grasped firmly on the handle. The man then nodded as Junior continued.

"Adam, Adam Taurus, he-he can help-gah!" the man glared as he grabbed him by his tie.

"Everyone knows that Adam is after Cinder for tricking him, that's why the White Fang is after anyone who worked with her. Do you honestly think I would work with the man who crippled one of my friends, do you take me for a fool?" the hooded man said as he shook his head.

"N-no listen, he knows the location of one of her inner circle members, some guy named M-Mercury Black and is planning on interrogating him for answers," the man let go of the Junior's tie and seemed to ponder what the man had told him.

"But the problem is I don't know where the kid is exactly, but Adam is close to finding his location and is planning on retrieving him in two weeks," The hooded man looked back at him as he found that piece of information odd.

"Why is he waiting two weeks to capture him? Why not just capture him now and get it over with?" the hooded man asked as Junior shrugged his shoulders.

"Well-Well according to rumours he's hiding out somewhere in Vacuo or Atlas, but no one has an exact location yet. But Adam is really close to finding him, s-so if you want to find this Cinder chick; you need to find that Mercury guy and to find that Mercury guy..."

"I need to find Adam," the man sighed as Junior nodded his head rapidly as he saw the man seem to accept that information. The man then looked down at Junior as he nodded.

"Alright, good enough..."

Junior sighed a breath of relief before another loud gunshot echoed in the street and Junior screamed in pain. The barrel of the smoking gun pointed at his other knee as Junior now held both his crippled legs before he was brought face to face with the hooded man.

"But, if this turns out to be a wild goose chase, I'll come back to finish the job... **do I make myself clear?"** the man said darkly as Junior nodded.

"Argh! Y-Yes, U-Understood! Oh, Monty my legs!"

"Good"

He then unceremoniously dropped Junior on the ground and left the street. The sounds of sirens echoed in the distance made it clear that the local law enforcement were on their way. But by the time they get there, Junior would be long gone, along with the mysterious man that had attacked him.

Far way from the burning tavern and the bleeding man he left behind, the mysterious hooded man walked along the desolate roads, as the pale moonlight washed over his form. His mind still processing the information that he had received and where he would have to find it.

"So the only way to find Cinder is to find Mercury and the only way to find Mercury is to find Adam. There is only one person I know who might know where he is, but to find her...I need to go back..." he paused as he looked up at the broken moon.

"Back to Patch...I'm not looking forward to that reunion" he sighed as he continued to walk the deserted streets of Mistral.

After walking for a good half hour, the man finally made his way to a sleazy looking motel, a perfect place for someone to hide after attacking a gang. He opened the door to a poorly maintained motel room and scoffed at the infestation and poor condition of the motel. Not that the man cared for the condition of the place, he just needed a place to stay while he investigated Mistral.

He unbuckled his belt as he removed his weapons, rested them on the back of the chair and proceeded to remove his cloak and armour as he carelessly chucked them on the floor, but to take great care in placing the armoured arm carefully on the table.

A stray car passed by his window as its headlights briefly illuminated his face as he was revealed to be a young man, roughly twenty-two years of age, with dark blue eyes and yellow hair tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. Adorning his face were two sets of scars. One that the went over his right eye, but did not damage his actual eye and another that went from under his left cheekbone down to his jaw.

He was a man that was scarred and broken, both mentally and physically. A man who had pushed himself beyond the limits of normal humans and achieved new strengths, none that any has dared to achieve before. This was also a man who had lost something precious to him, something that meant the whole world to him and could never be replaced but left him with a burning rage for vengeance...

This man was Jaune Arc...former leader of team JNPR and a survivor of the Battle of Beacon.

Beacon...Everything had changed since the battle five years ago, a battle that shook apart the world and destroyed the trust and security that the four Kingdom's had once prided themselves upon, leaving them broken and divided. The CCT network was disrupted; no one could get any clear communication across and the Grimm's numbers kept rising over the past five years, leaving the kingdom's blind and disoriented. Because getting messengers to deliver information had basically become a suicide job.

As for the Kingdom's themselves? There were a lot of serious repercussions that followed Vale's destruction.

The Atlesian military had been severely humiliated when their fleet was taken over by the criminal Roman and the Atlesian Knights that he turned against the citizens. The fact that their own technology could be easily compromised made the other Kingdom's doubt how capable the military was, especially if they could be so easily infiltrated.

General James Ironwood was held solely responsible for the fall of Vale, as he had been appointed by the council to oversee the security for the festival and failed in his duty. He was stripped of his rank as General in the Atlesian Army and was removed as Headmaster of the Atlas Academy.

He was then relocated to the newly acquired island of Patch, under Atlas military protocol. He now serves as a lieutenant to a young upstart general, who was so wet behind the ears; you could smell the doubt that radiated off him.

Ironwood had never been so humiliated in his entire life and swore that he would return to power once again.

Vale, on the other hand, was completely overrun by Grimm, due to the large Dragon like Grimm that remained 'frozen' atop of the large tower at Beacon that continued to attract large amounts of Grimm, despite it being frozen by some strange power. And while the remaining teachers and huntsmen that managed to set up a safe zone, the overwhelming amount of Grimm proved to be too much for them and they had no choice but to evacuate the city.

Vale had fallen...

The Kingdom's of Mistral and Vacuo had gone completely silent at this point, as they now only cared about maintaining their own borders and their own security. And while small communications arrays had been set up, without the CCT network and the large amount of Grimm attacks, communications was patchy at best.

No one could contact anyone...

That was what the kingdoms had suffered these past five years, as for the citizens themselves. They had grown to be fearful and started doubting their leaders and the huntsmen that were sworn to protect them. Sadly though many of the huntsmen and huntswomen in training, who had attended the festival, lost their lives to both the Grimm and the White Fang that day and left them scarred and broken.

But those who were actually there suffered much deeper scars. None more so then remainders of teams RWBY and JNPR...

Ruby was bed ridden after the battle, due to some sort of event that took place at the top of the tower and was left to deal with the aftermath of losing her friends and the disbanding of her team. She also blamed herself for not saving Pyrrha in time, he could understand, he still blamed himself as well. Since then she has stayed on the island of Patch learning to control her new ability and was rumoured to be bringing together a group to hunt down the woman who caused all of this, but that was just speculation on his half.

He hadn't seen her since he left five years ago...

Weiss was forced to return to Atlas on the order of her father and has since then been working as an employee and liaison to the Altesian Military. She did this in the hopes of one day being reunited with her team, but was not likely going to happen as she was under constant surveillance from her father...

Once again she was loneliest of them all...

Blake had fled during the chaos, fully believing that she was to blame for the White Fang attacking the school, for harming her friends...and for taking Yang's arm. No one had seen her since then, although he had heard rumours that she was hunting down the White Fang one by one, desperately searching for a way to stop them, he could not confirm any of it.

She was after all a shadow...

Yang during the chaos had lost both her spirit and her arm during her brief confrontation with the White Fang leader Adam Taurus. When Jaune last saw her, she was just as broken as he was, he couldn't blame her for feeling this way. After what happened during the Vytal Festival, she had lost the vibrant fun loving nature that made her shine during their days at Beacon. He had no idea of her current condition at this time; he just hoped that she had overcome her depression by now...

He, on the other hand, was still dealing with his.

As for Ren and Nora, well he hadn't seen them for five years now; he left when they were still recovering from their injuries a day after the battle. The sight of them injured and defeated broke something inside of him. It remained him of how he failed as their leader, how he didn't protecting them and blamed himself for his failure. He knew what path he had to take and he dared not let them follow; he could not afford to lose anyone else.

They were the only ones left that he considered family...

And finally, there was Jaune; he suffered the worst pain anyone could ever feel in their entire lives that day, a pain so great it threatened to tear his own heart out of his chest and sink him into an ocean of despair...he found out that his partner loved him and then lost her on the same day. He became a broken man since then, constantly blaming himself for not saving his partner, for not protecting her when she needed him the most and for not realising the feelings she had for him. He had been so blinded on his crush with Weiss that he never even considered the possibility that Pyrrha loved him.

And that haunted him every day since...

So he left, he packed up what he could and left without saying goodbye. He was determined to find whoever killed his partner and make them pay for what they had done. But before he left however, Qrow had stood in his path and asked him what he was doing, so he told him that he was doing. He was going to hunt Cinder down, track her back to whatever dark abyss she crawled out of and carve out her own beating heart. Qrow had warned him that the path he was going on was a dangerous one, one that would almost certainly consume him. But Jaune didn't care all he wanted was revenge.

Nothing else mattered...

Qrow tried to beat some sense into him, but the boy wouldn't quit and he continued to try and leave. Seeing no other choice, Qrow allowed him to go, but not before telling him that he was not ready to face her. Jaune said he didn't care, but Qrow would have none of that, he could not allow one of nieces friends to die, the guilt would surely kill her. So he gave him the name of someone who could possibly help him and told him that she could help him get stronger.

Under the one condition that he'd never tell Yang who his teacher was...But that's a story for another time.

After four long years of training, Jaune was finally strong enough to seek his vengeance and began his hunt for Cinder. By carving his way through a sea of blood and bodies to find her. Following every lead, every rumour and every sleazy information broker he could find. He even went as far as searching through, mostly attacking, White Fang bases for the slightest clue to find the woman.

But no matter what he did, they all said the same thing...'They didn't know where she is'

Apparently she disappeared after Beacon fell five years ago, mysteriously disappearing the same moment the flash of light appeared at the top of the tower. Leaving behind no trace as to where she went, or what she did after the battle. He had asked Ruby what she remembered on the top of the tower, but the poor girl could barely remember anything after Pyrrha died and her vision had been clad in white.

He did learn however that she was apparently a student from Haven Academy, but when he asked the Haven students that were still in Vale, none of them could recognize her. This had confirmed Jaune's suspicions that she had faked her way into Haven, much like how he did to get into Beacon. He paid a visit to the man who sold him he's transcripts and asked if he remembered her, sadly he did not as he was just one member of a large organization of smugglers and forgers. And for a while, the trail went cold, and she felt the chance for vengeance slip further and further away from his grasp...

Until he recently heard a rumour that Junior was hiding out in Mistral, the same area where Cinder claimed to hail from, and that he maybe had some information concerning Cinder. Which was where we found Jaune. Initially, Jaune was going to buy the information from Junior, maybe even learn the names of her friends, when the man suddenly freaked out and attacked him. This had left Jaune with no choice, but to draw his blade and fight the former gang.

In the end, the only thing he got out of Junior was that he had to find Adam. And there was only one person who could help him find Adam, and to do that, he needed to go see his oldest friend...he needed to see Ruby.

"I am not looking forward to what comes next..." Jaune said as he pulled his shirt over his head and made his way to the showers.

He stood under the showerhead as he allowed the warm water to wash over his body, the water tracing along the multitude of scars and marks that now littered his body, from bullet holes to jagged marks that carved their way across his skin. Many of them he gained while training with his teacher, some came from rabid beasts that thought to make a meal out of him and others that came from being careless against a human opponent...

He made sure to never repeat that mistake.

He stood under the running water, as his mind was lost in a sea of memory as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away into a long forgotten time. A time when the world was at peace, where death and destruction had never knocked upon their doors and they could live peacefully under the blue sky...and didn't fail to save the one he loved.

Rich crimson waved in the wind as a warm gentle smile greeted him, a soft hand slowly caressed his own, as emerald green eyes seemed to smile only for him and for only a brief moment...he was at peace.

Until loud sounds of fighting came from the floor upstairs, as clearly an angry couple could be heard from above as the noise brought him back to reality as his eyes snapped open and his head became clearer. He glanced up as the sound was muffled by the plaster and asbestos that separated him and the angry couple. He ignored them as he rested his forehead against the tiles of the shower and allowed the water to silently caress his form as he breathed in heavily and groaned in frustration.

"Get a hold of yourself, you're starting to lose it..." he muttered to himself as the noise continued above him, as he finally grew tired and turned off the shower.

He walked back into the room, wearing a pair of black pants and another blood red shirt as he walked over to table and took out one of his pistols, taking apart the gun and cleaning the small mechanisms inside. A habit he had picked up from his years of travelling by himself. It was more of a distraction for him then anything else, as he desperately tried to keep his mind off the torment that ached at his heart.

It helped him to forget how fucked up the world had become, how every day brought them closer to the brink of insanity, how one more push would tip the scales and the world would be plunged into absolute chaos. But he didn't care about any of that; he didn't even care about the state of the world as it slowly crumbled around him. All he cared about was finding the woman who killed his partner, subject her to every horrendous torture possible, keep her alive and suffering for days on end and then extinguish her disgusting life by slowly driving an arrow through her chest.

If his mind could wander to such a dark place, it only showed how broken he had become...

At the moment, he pushed those thoughts away, as he continued to clean and maintain his weaponry. But as he reached his hand into his bag for a cleaning utensil, his hand brushed against something smooth that made his hand stop and his body to become rigid as his breath quickened. He knew what it was, he had it with him for so long that he could recognise it from the simplest touch without even looking at it. But every time he would look at it, it would bring back all the pain and sorrow that he held in his heart. With shaky hands and baited breath, he pulled the object from his sack as he held in his hands, the only other thing he had left of his partner.

It was a golden circlet with two small emeralds adorning it on either side as the image of a smiling red-haired girl passed before his eyes. He grasped at the headdress in his hand, as painful memories surged in his mind.

His heart hammering in his chest as they ran from the tower, the fear of the strange woman in the vault, the soft touch of her lips on his and the one moment in his life when the world stood still and then the feeling of weightlessness as she flung him into the locker. The despair he felt when landed in vale and his desperate plea to save her and the feeling of dread as he slowly watched her aura deplete into the red until finally grey. Then the utter despair as he was handed the gold item in his hand, as it confirmed what he already feared.

She was dead...

He screamed in rage as he threw the gold item away from him, the fragile wall cracking as it slammed into the wall, leaving a large crack in its wake. He hollered in rage before he picked up a chair and threw at the wall, the fragile wood smashing into pieces as he slammed his fist repeatedly into the wall. The wall caving and cracking as he unleashed five years of pain and anger upon the fragile wall. A lone tear streaked down his cheek as he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Damn it...damn it! Leave me alone!" he screamed to his memories as an image of her face appeared before him, her face one of sorrow and hurt as if she was feeling his pain from beyond. He fell to his hands and continued to weep for the one he lost, his voice now hoarse, as the pain had eaten away at his soul. A sharp pain hit his chest as he grasped at his chest and fell to his knees, a burning sensation swarmed around in his chest as he grunted and groaned in pain.

This was what Jaune Arc had become...a lonely man...a scarred man...a broken man...a wanderer on the broken road of life, with no hope of finding the end.

He breathed in deeply as he willed away the tears and looked down at his bloody and broken hands. The adrenaline that coursed through his body had worn off and he felt the pain that his body had denied him in his rage. His hands glowed a soft light as the glow illuminated his face and revealed the broken and hollowed gaze that took up permanent residence in his eyes. The pain slowly faded away as he flexed his now fully healed hands as he sighed softly.

"If only Aura could do that to my heart...then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much," he muttered to himself as he slowly stood up and walked over to the bed, tired from the days events and wishing nothing more but sleep.

He was so tired...

He collapsed into the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over his chest as he just stared up at the cracked ceiling and watched the fan slowly spinning above him. The rhythmic movement of the fan and the fatigue he gained from venting his rage slowly cast him off to sleep, as he closed his eyes and dreamed of another time. The only place that made him happy anymore...

His dreams

* * *

In his dream she would be alive, in his dreams she hadn't run off to face danger but instead stayed with him. Together the two would have a family, a small home with a loving child that was the perfect combination of their features. He would smile as he lifted her into the air and spun her around, only for her to hold him by the shoulders and kiss him on the lips.

These were the moments in his life that he waited for. To forget the world's horrors and embrace the woman that he loved, even if she was now just a figment of his imagination, it was enough to stave away the grips of insanity that clawed at his mind. The only respite he would receive in this world...

Little did he know that on this night, his life would be changed forever?

* * *

Six Hours Later

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open as Jaune groaned at the morning rays that shone through his window. He raised his hand up to block the sun as he slowly raised half his body out of bed, groaning slightly as his back and bones popped back into place.

"Argh...what did I do last night?" he questioned to himself as he held his hand to stop a massive headache that was pounding at his head.

Suddenly a small rustling came from his left as he snapped one eye open and turned his head slowly to the right. A small bump moved from under the covers as Jaune blinked a few times before he grasped the covers, threw them off and grabbed one of his guns and aimed it at however was dumb enough to break into his apartment.

...But what he found instead, was something that made his blood freeze...

Lying next to him was a small girl, roughly five years old with a vibrant colour of red hair mixed with a small amount of yellow and orange at the tips of her hair. She was also wearing one of his red shirts, but the shirt was several sizes too large for her as it dipped slightly off her left shoulder. His eyes widened in shock as the small girl rose from the bed and yawned in a cute manner. She then slowly turned to face him, as soft blue eyes stared at him before she smiled brightly and lunged at him and yelled one thing that made his heart freeze.

"Daddy!"

Jaune couldn't move and couldn't think as he stared down at the small girl that was clinging to his chest.

"What?" he voiced as the girl only snuggled more into his chest, "What?" he said again as he stared at the top of her head.

"Good morning Daddy! Did you sleep well?" The small girl said as she smiled up at him, only for Jaune to continue to stare down at the strange little girl, until he finally found the right words to say...

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **And the scene, here is Tales of the Wanderer - Redux. I wrote this due to the events that had transpired in Season 3 while I have finally gotten over her death, that doesn't mean I won't hold on to hope that she will return.**

 **This version of Tales of the Wanderer is designed to focus on the emotional turmoil that Pyrrha's death had caused him after the Battle of Beacon. In this version her death had more impact than anyone could imagine and altered the path that was set in the Cannon. He has become darker, more brutal and holds little remorse for his enemies, thanks to his teacher who I will reveal later chapters. If you know who it is, don't spoil it for other, if you guessed who it is PM me so that I can see if you are right.**

 **As for the mysterious girl, lets just say that she is the key to returning Jaune's happiness.**

 **And unlike the first version of this story, I do not have plans to abandon it, but I fully support anyone who wants to continue to use it and this one as a template for their own story. Please leave a review on the review box so that I can continue to write this story.**

 **Masseffect-TxS out**


End file.
